El vacío que tú llenaste
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Aquellos que se aman están destinados a volverse a encontrar. Pensamientos de Alicia, pensamientos del Sombrero.
1. Parte 1 - Tarrant

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 1 - Tarrant

¿Ella estará pensando en mí? ¿Esa chiquilla traviesa que siempre llega tarde al té y sin invitación, estará pensando en mí? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? Seguro que sí. Ella siempre se olvida. Viene aquí como un pequeño hilo de esperanza y luego corre lejos de aquí. Siempre hace eso mi chiquilla traviesa. Ahora no tengo a nadie a quien explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. No me sirve de nada explicarle a Mally o a Chess, que las rosas se pueden pintar de rojo o que el tiempo es capaz de ofenderse y dejar de hacer que los relojes hagan tic-tac. No tiene sentido. Nada tiene sentido aquí sin ella. Ella es todo y ella se ha ido. Así que todo se ha ido y ya no tengo nada. ¿Acaso tiene sentido eso? Quizás no. Nada lo tiene.

 _Continuará…_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	2. Parte 2 - Alicia

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 2 - Alicia

Aquí estaba hace un momento. Si estiraba mis manos, juro que podría haberlo tocado. Abrí mis ojos desesperada. Miraba fijo el techo de mi habitación, pero no estaba pensado en el techo para nada. Estaba tratando de recordar mi sueño. Él estaba allí, sonriente de volverme a ver. Usé todas mis fuerzas para mantener el recuerdo fugaz de ese sueño vivo en mí. Para no olvidarlo. Lo logré. Mi sueño es ahora una nítida imagen frente a mí. Me levanto de la cama y tomo rápidamente mi cuaderno. Allí tenía registrados todos mis sueños y mis aventuras en el País de las Maravillas, por supuesto. Esta vez me encargaría de no olvidar nada. No como las veces anteriores en las que luego no podía recordar a los animales parlantes o a él. No debo olvidar al Sombrerero. Así que anoto todo lo que había ocurrido en el sueño. Y entonces, su frívola voz llega a mis oídos. _"¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?"_ Está allí, en mi puerta. Puedo oírlo tomar el té. Podría ser que haya venido a buscarme, si yo puedo ir a su mundo por accidente quizás él también puede. Emocionada, corro hacia el picaporte como si me estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo Jabberwocky. Abro la puerta con una sonrisa y no hay nada allí. Sólo oscuridad en medio de la noche. Lo había imaginado otra vez.

 _Continuará…_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	3. Parte 3 - Tarrant

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 3 - Tarrant

Hoy hice muchos sombreros. Tricornio, bicornio, con visera grande, anchos, altos, de copa, con tules. Todos azules. Todos pensando en ti. Pensando en tu color favorito. La vida se ha vuelto aburrida desde que te fuiste. Es insípida, monótona, estresante, deprimente, melancólica, triste, FEA, INSOPORTABLE. ¡Sombrerero! Estoy bien. Me calmo a mí mismo antes de que la locura me lleve lejos. Es trabajo mío ahora que no estás. Eso solías hacerlo tú. Me traías de vuelta cuando la locura me llevaba. Ahora debo hacerlo solo. Y veces no lo consigo. A veces la oscuridad en mí se apodera de mi mente y me hace pensar cosas horribles. Que tú no existes. Que nunca volverás. Que nunca me quisiste. Porque me quieres ¿No es verdad?

Quizás no. A veces es mejor no pensar en eso.

¿Acaso me equivoqué contigo? ¿Hice algo para que te fueras? ¿Te ofendí? ¿Te asusté? Tú eres tan hermosa, no me sorprendería que quisieras alejarte de un viejo como yo. Analizo una y otra vez, los momentos que pasé a tu lado. No veo el error ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué dejas que sufra? Pero más importante ¿Sabías entonces, o sabes ahora lo que yo siento por ti? Quizás no fui muy claro. Quizás por eso te fuiste. Quizás sólo me considerabas irreal. Algo que olvidarías al despertar. O quizás yo era el que soñaba. No lo sé. Llego a un punto en que no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que te amo y desde el día en que pusiste un pie en Infratierra te he amado y necesitado. Y desde el día en que quitaste ese pie de Infratierra, te he extrañado y te he soñado. Pero supongo que seguiré haciendo sombreros hasta que vuelvas.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


	4. Parte 4 - Alicia

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 4 - Alicia

Hoy será el día. Estoy emocionada. No lo soporto más. Estoy ansiosa. No puedo permanecer otro segundo aquí. Si sigo aquí, perderé la cordura. La poca que me queda. Sé que es de noche y que hace frío, pero tengo que hacer lo que me dicta el corazón. El jardín de Lord Ascot no está tan lejos de mi casa. Sólo debo caer en ese agujero oscuro y extraño y lo volveré a ver. Volveré a tomar té de sabores que nadie en mi mundo ha probado y volveré a maravillarme con el País de las Maravillas. Sí. Volveré a maravillarme con sus bellos ojos verdes.

Desesperada, busco algo de ropa para cambiarme. A la luz de una pequeña vela, preparo pocas posesiones para llevar. Sin hacer ruido, como un gato que se evapora, bajo las escaleras de mi casa y echo a correr sigilosamente como una bestia llamada Bandersnacht. Llego al jardín, trepo la reja y me pierdo en el gran jardín de la familia Ascot. Entonces veo. Ese era el árbol. Estaba segura. Había venido aquí millones de veces antes pero no me había animado a saltar. Ahora me encuentro frente a él. Sólo esa oscura madriguera me separa de él. De mi Sombrerero leal que nunca se había olvidado de mí a pesar de que yo lo olvidé una vez y lo confundí con un sueño. Con una risa nerviosa, como la de la liebre que arroja las tazas, me dejo caer esperando llegar en esa misteriosa sala redonda. Esperando volver con él.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


	5. Parte 5 - Tarrant

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 5 - Tarrant

Otro día más que pasa. Otro día más sin tu compañía. Todo sigue igual. Todo en la vida es feo sin Alicia, pero la vida sigue sin ti, al parecer. Decido hoy, no trabajar. No, no haré un solo sombrero, no pegaré ningún mendigo botón ni coseré algún bendito ruedo. No haré nada más que tomar té y comer pasteles. Me dirijo por primera vez en semanas a la desastrosa mesa de té y me siento en mi deshilachado sillón. Miro alrededor, tratando de buscar algo. No hay nadie. Mis amigos deben de estar en Marmoreal. De seguro ya no me soportan, todo el día hablando de una muchacha que aún no ha vuelto. Que quizás jamás vuelva. Sí, seguro me odia.

Decido entonces buscar una tetera que contenga algo de té. Encuentro una. Creo que es... Sí, es té de frambuesa. Estoy seguro. Si hay algo de lo que sé mucho aparte de los sombreros es sobre té. Me sirvo una taza y le echo unos cuantos terrones de azúcar. Revuelvo con la cuchara de plata y agarro con mi otra mano, un pedazo de pastel de manzana que había sobre un plato. Le doy un sorbo a la taza y un mordisco al pastel. Sabe bien. No parece que haya alguna diferencia con las otras meriendas que yo haya tenido antes. Se parece a muchas de las otras. Sonrío al recordarlas. Y recuerdo una en particular. En la que llegaste tú. Recuerdo que nadie te esperaba. Claro ¿Cómo íbamos a esperarte si nadie te invitó? ¡Chiquilla traviesa! Pero ahora deseaba que te aparecieras sin invitación. ¡Ay, Alicia! ¿Dónde estás que no vuelves, querida?

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


	6. Parte 6 - Alicia

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 6 - Alicia

La caída por la madriguera me ha llevado al lugar de siempre. Con la buena memoria que tengo me las arreglo para pasar por la pequeña puerta. Me encuentro en Infratierra otra vez. Me dirijo con paso firme, hacia el molino desdeñado. Aún recuerdo bien dónde está. Tengo que encontrarte. Él sólo pensar volver a verte me hace sonreír, suspirar, llorar de alegría y todo al mismo tiempo.

Te necesito. Necesito tu voz, tus ojos, tu personalidad, tus labios, tu amor. Necesito decirte que te amo. Que me arrepiento, que nunca debí marcharme, que nunca pensaré en volver a irme. Ya casi llego. Estoy cerca. Veo el molino, Tarrant. Lo veo a lo lejos. ¿Estarás ahí? ¿Me habrás extrañado? ¿Te habrás olvidado de mí?

No te preocupes, aunque me hice pequeñita para pasar por la puerta, ahora tengo mi apropiado tamaño porque guardé un poco de ese pastelito de nombre extraño para crecer otra vez. Mi muchosidad llegará en un momento cerca de ti. Y verás que he crecido, madurado, cambiado. Ya no tengo miedo de admitir lo que siento. Ya he llegado. Estás ahí. Estás sentado en tu sillón, como siempre.

El sólo verte hace que me quede paralizada. ¿Eras tan guapo la última vez que ti? Mi corazón late con fuerza. Estás ahí, tan cerca de mí. ¿Por qué no estoy corriendo hacia ti? Estás bebiendo té. Como la primera vez que te vi. Es tan típico de ti. Estás usando tu sombrero de galera. No recordaba que eras tan guapo verdaderamente.

En eso, levantas la mirada. Tus ojos pasan cerca de mí. Al menos eso creo. ¿Me viste? ¿Notaste mi presencia y no estoy soñando? Te pones de pie. Miras hacia acá. Comienzas a caminar. Vienes hacia mí ¿Qué vas a hacer? Me sonríes. No dices una palabra. Yo tampoco. No puedo. Mi cuerpo se paralizó por tus ojos. Ojos esmeraldas que me vuelven loca. Loca igual que tú. Estás más cerca. Sigues en silencio. Puedo sentir tu fragancia a té. Más cerca. Tus ojos se chocan con los míos. Tus manos ¿Dónde están? A cada lado de mi rostro. Manos suaves tienes, Sombrerero ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Y al final, lo entendí. Te acercas más. Siento tus labios pegados a los míos.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


	7. Parte 7 - Tarrant

**Título:** El vacío que tú llenaste

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Parte 7 - Tarrant

Veo que los arbustos se mueven. Quizás es el viento. Quizás algún animal que se ha perdido. O quizás... No puede ser. Tanto tiempo imaginándote. Eres tú. Has vuelto. Te miro y tú me miras. Esbozas una sonrisa pequeña. Me pongo de pie y tú te quedas quieta ¿Qué te pasa?

Me acerco a ti. No dices palabra. Me acerco más. No te mueves ¿Por qué? Te miro bien. No has cambiado casi nada. Eres tan hermosa. Me acerco más. Me miras derecho hacia los ojos. Quiero decirte, besarte, tomarte, acariciarte, amarte. Y estás aquí frente a mí. Todo parece real. Pongo mis manos en tus mejillas y noto que eres real. No te molesta que esté tan cerca. Me acerco aún más y me decido a hacer lo que por tanto tiempo he anhelado. Te robo un beso. Tú me lo quieres volver a quitar.

La química del momento hace que mis manos bajen a tu espalda y que las tuyas rodeen mi cuello, acercándome más a ti. Te siento nerviosa, temblando. Bajo mis manos aún más hasta tu cintura. Nuestros cuerpos parecen unidos. Nada los quiere despegar. Ahora, al fin y al cabo, por siempre y para siempre, habías vuelto a quedarte conmigo y no dejaste que me pudriera solo y abandonado. Pues me sentía vacío y tú has venido a completarme. Eres mi otra parte, Alicia y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote sentir lo mismo.

 _Fin_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños" o "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
